mikeyminifandomcom-20200214-history
7619
7619: Lunch at Golden Corral with Aunt Sallie & Uncle Bob P for Penguin (EKA: 3099) Mad Painter: 11 (EKA: 3194) Peter Pan shows us how he can fly high in the sky to show us how to get to neverland. Wendy, John & Michael can come fly with Peter Pan on our big adventure flight (EKA: 3314) Counting 10 Clowns (EKA: 3148) Larry Gold sings about sneeze safety, while a man destroys everything in his path when he sneezes The Ringmaster Displays 11 Purple Pooches (EKA: 3194) Shadow Figures: Laughing Man (EKA: 3194) Gerald's Dog Sparky Likes To Pretend that he's an Alligator (EKA: 3594) Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit tries to tell the story of the Three Little Pigs, but five pigs show up. He realizes he's encountered the wrong group of pigs -- one of these pigs went to market, one stayed home, and so on (alluding to the game of "This Little Piggy"). Just as he's got things straight, the Big Bad Wolf shows up, and huffs and puffs Kermit away (EKA: 3099) Rubber Stamps: #11 (EKA: 3194) Tigger sings "You're The Only One Of You" (EKA: 2544) Type-Writer Guy: D - Daisy Christopher Clumsy demonstrates the things feet can do Body parts song sung in Spanish (EKA: 3195) What's Missing: Baby (EKA: 3152) Monsterpiece Theater: The Sound Of Music Grover is sitting on a hill, which moves to the sound of music. (Look for a vocal cameo by Julie Andrews.) (EKA: 3314) David sings "Who You Looking At Tiger" (Refilmed Version) (EKA: 3804) A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes. (EKA: 3314) Big Bird & The Muppets sings "We Are Busy Getting Better All The Time" (EKA: 3822) Is No One Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (EKA: 3118) D/d (Drumstucks) (EKA: 3147) Swedish Chef: The Swedish Chef's sauce is so spicy that his hat flies off, giving the audience a rare but brief glimpse of what the chef looks like without his hat. P For Pillow (EKA: 3276) Reach Your Hand Up High (EKA: 3147) Letters In Sand: P/p Stones On The Street (EKA: 3099) Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter P (EKA: 3276) Girl & A Cat Switch Roles (EKA: 3276) The Kidsongs Kids sings "Rudolph The Red Nosed-Reindeer" (EKA: 3822) The Bridgekeeper stipulates that answering three questions about the square in his hand is required to cross the bridge. Question One: What is this? Question Two: How many sides does it have? Question Three: What is a square good for? A young man who wishes to cross the bridge has square-shaped building blocks in his backpack. And a girl thinks a square makes a good picture frame. Then along hops a light blue-colored monster with a red winter cap, who proceeds to eat the bridgekeeper's square, the better to satisfy his daily diet of "three square meals." (EKA: 3146) I'm So Curious (EKA: 3099) Milo Counting: 11 (EKA: 3657) Wearing oven mitts, Baby Bear places an H and an OT together to make the word HOT. P For Puddle Billy Biggle & Stephanie Koyano sings "Me & My Shadow" (EKA: 7584) Que Esto?: Un La Vaca (EKA: 3314) In My Book Man Carves A Wooden Horse (EKA: 3099) Game Show: The Triangle is Right The object of the game is to answer every question with "a triangle" as the answer. Contestant Prairie Dawn has little patience for this format (EKA: 3314) Clowns & Horns: 11 (EKA: 3657) Elmo performs “Elmo's Ducks” as his ducks are subtracted one by one. Don't Cross The Street Alone (EKA: 3152) Category:Images Category:Mike's Episode Guide Category:Mike's Episodes Category:2008 Episodes